Heretofore each different type of launch vehicle has required its own dedicated processing erecting and launch system. Therefore, the spaceport from which different types of vehicles have been launched requires a multiplicity of individual launch pads. That is, one launch pad for each different type vehicle.
Heretofore patents have been directed to erection and launch of missiles and space craft. Some such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,882,795; 2,968,410; 3,160,289; 3,228,294; 3,242,809; and 4,344,592.